


Seduction

by peppergeist



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppergeist/pseuds/peppergeist
Summary: Raiden becomes enamored with Vamp after their first meeting. He can't stop thinking about him, despite how dangerous and violent he is. Vamp knows this.





	

As Raiden made his way through Shell 3 to locate Emma Emmerich, his mind kept wandering to his first encounter with Vamp. Anytime he was alone or had no one on the codec yelling at him, he thought about it.

 

* * *

 

_"What are you...?"_

  
_Vamp delicately brought his knife to his own chest, slicing a tally across the skin. He responded with: "Five today... or rather, six?"_

  
_Raiden held his breath and tried to remain calm.The man's voice was unique. Thick, sultry, and able to rattle your core with... fear? Intimidation? He couldn't focus. The man had been gazing at him while he was lost in thought and had just impossibly jumped directly behind him. He was too slow, and now this mysterious man was going to kill him._

  
_He stiffened when he felt the man run his knife against his neck. What was stopping him? He clearly could move faster than this-_

_"An interesting beauty they sent to die... such a waste." Vamp murmured into Raiden's neck. Was he... smelling him? Before Raiden could respond, Vamp pressed his body completely flush against his. He put his arm around his waist tightly, and lightly pressed the blade against his throat enough to draw a few beads of blood._

_Finally, Raiden came to his senses. He gasped and tried to arch away from the knife. "What the hell do you want?" He tried to sound like he wasn't scared by sounding angry, maybe even disgusted._

_"Careful, pretty boy. I could kill you right now... or we could have fun. What would you prefer, I wonder?" Vamp sealed that last question with a gentle kiss to Raiden's neck. Raiden shuddered, confused. He opened his mouth to answer, but Vamp licked at the small beads of blood gathered between his neck and the knife. A startled moan forced its way out Raiden's mouth, to his horror and embarrassment._

_Vamp chuckled against his skin and loosened his grip. Raiden didn't want to test fighting him._

_"I-I don't know what that was... and I don't know..." Raiden couldn't form a complete sentence. What the hell was going on? He was never this easy. He was attracted to men and women, but it wasn't something he really doted on. Then, a wave of guilt crashed over him. What about Rose? How would she feel--_

_"You're thinking too hard about it." Vamp interrupted his thoughts by rolling his hips gently into his backside. Vamp wasn't that hard, but he could definitely feel a pressure against his ass. Raiden shivered and got the courage to turn his head slightly to look at Vamp. He didn't really know what he was going to do but he was curious--_

_Vamp raised his brow at Raiden, and smirked down at him, challenging him to do anything. Raiden couldn't think about anything else at that moment and acted on impulse. He clumsily pushed his lips against Vamp's. He could feel them smiling under his, before the man returned the kiss._

_Vamp returned his knife back into its sheathe, and used his newly freed hand to grab Raiden's hair. He kept Raiden's head where he wanted it. The kisses Vamp gave Raiden ranged from harsh, bruising and biting to overtly sensual and intimate. Raiden was at his mercy, opening his mouth to let Vamp's tongue slide inside._  

_Raiden didn't realize that he was moaning softly and grinding his ass into Vamp's dick until Vamp tore away from his mouth and groaned. "Such a pretty little thing, full of surprises..." Vamp whispered out, moving his hand that was near Raiden's waist. "I want to keep you for myself, I think..." he reached down and squeezed Raiden's cock through the skull suit._  

_Raiden gasped and tried to desperately hump into Vamp's hand. Those words should have sounded menacing, but in the moment it had just sounded extremely hot to him. Vamp went back to licking and biting at his neck, teasing him by not touching his cock anymore. Raiden liked this feeling. The physical sensations were great, but he enjoyed being torn away from the mission and stressors that plagued his mind._

_"GET DOWN!"_

_Raiden was pushed to the ground. He heard bullets spray around him. His mind cleared, shock mixed with utter humiliation overcame him. He turned around quickly, to see that the man had vanished. Thankfully, his cock softened before the man who had rescued him could notice._

 

* * *

 

Raiden's body felt overtly warm thinking about the encounter. His feelings about everything were confusing and jumbled. He felt guilty because of Rose, and because this man was affiliated with the terrorists. But he had enjoyed it so much. He let the man use his body however he wanted. His mind was racing with conflicting thoughts, but then he saw him. _Vamp_. He was sitting in the middle of the room, directly on top of the pool of water. Acting as if didn't notice Raiden was there with him.

Raiden raised his gun, trying not shake or show any signs of weakness. He tried to will his cock not to get hard above all else.

"Still tickin', huh?"

Vamp slowly raised his head to finally acknowledge Raiden. "Unfortunately, hell had no vacancies..." he drawled as he gracefully stood up, in that quick manner that made Raiden anxious. Vamp turned his head slightly, peering at Raiden, waiting for him to make the first move.

Raiden meant to shoot him. He faltered, moving his finger on and off the trigger. The more he stared at Vamp's body, the more he could feel his own responding to the sight. Raiden scoffed out loud to himself, agitated with the situation. Vamp bowed exaggeratedly and smirked. When Raiden still didn't try shooting, he straightened up his body and began to chuckle.

"I thought so... human muscles are quite eloquent. They speak out clearly what a person's next move will be." Vamp slowly walked towards Raiden, swaying his hips and peering at him as if he was his own personal prey.

"But your muscles... they're different..." Vamp was directly in front of Raiden now, "This should be fun. Well worth the wait." Raiden let the gun clatter to the floor. He was breathing slightly harder than normal, anticipating what Vamp might do to him. For all he knew, Vamp might just murder him on the spot. His ears were ringing with the codec call tone. He ignored it.

Vamp roughly shoved his face into the crook of Raiden's neck and inhaled his scent. At the same time, he gently squeezed Raiden's cock through his suit. Raiden let himself moan, there was no point in hiding how much he enjoyed it.

"So... you return to me... return for _this_." He squeezed harder to add emphasis.

"Y-yeah I guess so," Raiden choked out, moving his hips to feel the friction of Vamp's hand. Raiden decided he wanted more, and tentatively brushed his own hand over Vamp's clothed bulge. Vamp let out a breathy laugh.

"Curious are we? What a _good boy_." Raiden's dick twitched at the words. He hoped Vamp didn't notice.  Whether or not he did, Vamp didn't say, instead he sank to his knees, ushering Raiden to follow him. Once Raiden was also on the floor, Vamp coaxed him into his lap.

"Come here... yes, like that. _Good_." Vamp whispered small encouragements into Raiden's ear as he moved his body how he wanted it. Raiden's legs were splayed on either side of Vamp's hips, while Vamp had his own hands digging into Raiden's ass. Raiden held himself with his arms behind him, palms flat on the cold floor.

"You're already leaking," Vamp stated matter-of-factly, looking between their bodies and noticing the dark stain on Raiden's suit. Raiden scoffed, embarrassed. He didn't have control over something like that-

Vamp pushed Raiden's hips directly into his own. As soon as their cocks touched through the layers of cloth, Raiden spread his legs wider and moaned loudly. _God_ , it felt good. He pushed his hands away from the floor and wrapped his arms around Vamp's neck, forcing Vamp to keep his hands latched to his ass cheeks.

Raiden began to kiss Vamp as hard as he could, moaning and rolling his hips for more friction. His stomach fluttered with the thrill of it all. Vamp was the most dangerous man he had ever met, and here they were, dry humping on the floor during an important mission. The suit pulled around his own cock, the slickness of his pre-cum making everything feel incredible. Vamp just smirked at his enthusiasm, pushing and pulling Raiden's ass with force when Raiden seemed to slow down at all. Raiden felt like such a whore, and the thought made him even harder. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_ Vamp suddenly stopped kissing him and latched onto Raiden's neck. He pierced the skin with his sharp teeth, sucking up blood. Raiden hissed in pleasure. It didn't really hurt, but it felt extremely intimate and aroused him even more.

Suddenly, his codec started to ring again. He didn't answer, but the sound sobered him up a little. He tried to reason with himself over the situation. He spoke out loud, not actually meaning to: "we... we shouldn't be doing this..." The statement was halfhearted, as Raiden continued thrusting and moaning against Vamp's body.

"Yet here we are," was Vamp's only response as he pushed Raiden onto his back. He began to peel away the skull suit with Raiden's help, although he was mostly shaking and trying to press against Vamp for more friction. As soon as Raiden was naked, Vamp, quick and graceful as ever, threw his own clothes to this side with a flourish.

"Mm. You're beautiful, you little nuisance."

"You're... you're really attractive," Raiden replied, "for a _terrorist_." Raiden tried to hide his true feelings by biting back with some sort of dry joke. He couldn't fool Vamp, though. He just kept smirking at him with a knowing look.

"Well," Vamp started out, leaning over to press his own cock gently against Raiden's, now that there was no clothing in the way, "you're the one who sought me out, aren't you? So what does that say about you?" Raiden's face flushed and he choked back a moan. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Vamp's dick pushing and sliding against his own. Vamp spoke again.

"Tell me, what do you want, _really_?" Raiden took too long to answer and felt Vamp grab his jaw and force him to look him in the eyes, " _Well_?" Raiden didn't realize he was holding his breath. 

"I want... I want _you_."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you... to fuck me. _Fuck_ , I want you to use my body... I want you to use me... I want..." He tried to look away but Vamp kept his grip firm. Raiden had never been more embarrassed in his life than at this moment. He was whining and begging for this terrifying man to fuck him, but he truly meant it. This entire mission had taken a toll on his mind and body. He was being toyed with, he felt like a pawn, he was ordered to do near impossible things. He just wanted to not think, to be fucked by this monstrous person he shouldn't be attracted to but is. He was tired.

"Oh _Raiden_... I was already going to. It's nice to be given permission though, isn't it?" Raiden weakly nodded in agreement, clearly still embarrassed. "You're such. _A. Good. Boy_." Vamp growled out, rolling his hips harshly into Raiden's for emphasis. 

" _Holy shit_ -" Raiden cried out, feeling like he could have come from that alone. The slick stimulation against his cock felt incredible. Vamp gave him a knowing smirk. _Fucker_.

Raiden responded by grasping their dicks together with his left hand to jerk them off in unison. It started off slow and sensual, Raiden focusing on a rhythm. He noticed that Vamp's cock was uncut and thick, though not larger than his own. He'd never been fucked by a man before, but the thought was making him leak and shiver.

"Do you still think we shouldn't be doing this?"

"Sh-shut up..." Raiden didn't even want to think about potential consequences. He just wanted to focus on the feel of his dick against Vamp's. His entire mind and body was preoccupied with Vamp, and it was weirdly relaxing.

Vamp laid his body on top of Raiden, oddly thoughtful enough to not put all of his weight directly down. He kissed Raiden's neck and lips, tugging gently at skin with his teeth, before whispering: "Let me take care of you, Queen."

Raiden simply nodded, allowing the pet name. It seemed nice enough. Vamp slithered down his body, stopping at his cock to tease it with one lick before moving lower. Raiden hissed, Vamp's tongue giving him so much and so little at once. Before Raiden could ask what he was doing, he felt Vamp's tongue, warm and wet, against his asshole. He let out a sound he wasn't proud of, and tried not to recoil. It was an odd sensation, one he never felt. When he masturbated, he usually only had time to mess with his dick, he never had a chance to experiment with his ass. As he got used to the feeling, he realized just how sensitive he was to it.

 "Oh... _oh my god_..." he whined out, spreading his legs and arching his back. He couldn't help but moan loudly and shift his hips closer. He swore he could _feel_ Vamp smirking at him while eating his ass. 

"Vamp... please... it feels really- _AH_!" His hips were moving on their own, he tried to wrap his hand around his cock to give himself some sort of release. Vamp stopped suddenly and swatted his hand away.

"No. I'm taking care of you." Raiden actually whined and huffed childishly at that. Vamp grasped his cock but didn't jerk him off. He just squeezed it once, and went back to his earlier ministrations. This time however, he massaged the ring of muscle with his index finger and gently pushed inside in addition to his tongue. Raiden's first natural response was to tighten against the intrusion and try to push away.

"Relax, my Queen. I don't want to hurt you." Vamp pushed his finger in further, licking and massaging around the area. With enough saliva built up around the entrance, Vamp pushed his middle finger inside to join his other. Raiden hissed out, suddenly unsure if this would work out.

"It kind of hurts... I don't know if I could take on your dick, Vamp."

"How flattering. You will be fine. If you're that unsure, I could start using the lubricant now instead of later."

"...You brought lube with you? You  _have_ lube on a mission?"

Vamp smirked and looked up at Raiden, "why, you don't?"

Before Raiden could answer, he pulled his fingers out and reached into one of the pockets in his discarded clothes pile. When he found what he was looking for, he pressed the cap down and generously coated his fingers with the lubricant. Raiden stared at him in disbelief, but was grateful. He hadn't been fucked before, but he knew spit wasn't going to be doing him any favors. He was shaken from his thoughts as Vamp rubbed his fingers against his hole. His shivered a bit, the lube was cold, especially compared to Vamp's tongue.

"Now, relax. There's a _good boy_ ," a slight smile as Raiden pouted, "Good. _Good_." Vamp continued cooing out praises as he fully sheathed three fingers inside of Raiden. Raiden focused on relaxing his muscles through the bits of pain. He had definitely felt worse pain than this, but it was a new feeling coming from his ass. Still, it wasn't awful and his body began to get used to it. Vamp noticed, and began to stretch him out. He scissored his fingers, and pushed his fingers around as if he was looking for something-

Suddenly, Raiden cried out. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, the pleasure in his core built up in a quick shock. He looked at Vamp with wide, desperate eyes. " _Wha-wh-_ " Vamp pushed against those specific nerves once again and it made Raiden's toes curl, his vision go slightly fuzzy. He moaned out in appreciation, no longer concerned about the awkward feeling of something up his ass. He pushed his hips against the fingers for more. _God_ , he wanted more.

" _There it is_ -" Vamp positioned his fingers again, "how does it feel, my _good boy_? My _naughty boy_ -" he massaged his fingers into the spot, "- _my little whore_?" Raiden wailed so loudly, he would have come if Vamp hadn't completely stopped, taking one hand away from his ass and the other away from his dick. Raiden's hips twitched, thrusting into the air. He wanted release so badly. Vamp was edging him masterfully, and he didn't know how to compete.

He looked over at Vamp and noticed him slicking up his own cock with the lube. Raiden reached over and touched his arm. Vamp looked back, his brows arching to ask a silent question.

"Can I...?" Raiden motioned to Vamp's slick cock. Vamp positioned his body for easier access, "If you wish, my Queen." Raiden wiped some of the excess lube left on Vamp's hand to coat his own before continuing. He lazily jerked him off, sometimes adding in little flourishes where he'd rub his palm over the head of the cock, adding swirling motions. Raiden was so distracted playing with Vamp's cock, that he almost didn't notice that his calm demeanor had faltered slightly. His breath rumbled in his chest, his eyes piercing into Raiden's. Soft grunts escaped his throat, and Raiden finally felt proud of himself. He finally got to do the smirking. It was short lived, however, because Vamp noticed the challenge and pulled away.

"Your fighting spirit in everything you do is endearing. But..." Vamp positioned his cock at Raiden's entrance, "...it's really cute coming from a _whore_." As he pushed in, Raiden hissed in pain. He couldn't retort now that he was focused on every little sensation Vamp's cock made inside of him. Raiden's hands clung to Vamp's shoulders, bracing himself.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Vamp was completely inside of Raiden. Vamp had moved his body close to his, to kiss and whisper sweet words against Raiden's lips. Raiden wrapped his arms around his neck and breathed in and out, slowly, trying to focus on the sensations. Vamp inhaled the scent at Raiden's neck and murmured: "Mmh. You may be a whore, but you're my little whore, no?" He chuckled to himself and bit Raiden, hard.

Raiden moaned. He never had a chance at winning this sort of battle with Vamp, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Y-yeah. I'm..." he made sure to sound as breathy and whiny as possible, "your fucking _slut_." He then clenched his ass around Vamp's cock and thrusted his hips hard. Vamp nearly lost his balance and unlatched his teeth from Raiden's neck to groan loudly. Raiden let out a soft chuckle in honor of his small victory.

Vamp looked at Raiden darkly as he began to fuck in and out of him at a slow pace. Raiden was used to the intrusion by now, even if it still felt a bit odd to have something so large inside of him.

"You better be careful about what you say, _pretty boy_." Vamp growled out at him. "You say things like that, and I'll hold you to them." He suddenly shifted his hips and harshly thrusted into Raiden's favorite spot.

Raiden nearly squealed, to his own embarrassment. The feeling was so much more intense than the fingers. It felt so good, so much better than anything he'd ever physically experienced. His legs spread out even more, seemingly on their own. He was panting and moaning, fucking himself on Vamp's cock, trying to match his thrusts.

"You're my fuck toy, aren't you, Raiden? You belong to me-" Raiden wailed louder as Vamp spoke filth into his ears, "You said so yourself. Gave yourself to me so freely didn't you? Such a pretty thing... _so tight_." Raiden didn't even understand how Vamp could be talking, but his words were driving him closer to the edge.

"You like this don't you? Me talking down to you as I fuck you. What a pretty, pretty _whore_ -" Raiden could feel it, he hadn't even touched his own cock and he was ready to burst, "Raiden. You belong to me. Say it. _Say my name_." Vamp's voice was getting more strained, more out of breath. Raiden locked eyes with him, his platinum blonde hair forming a pretty halo around his head, framing his flushed face. 

"V-Vamp... ah... _VAMP_! I-I belong to you! P-please _fuck_ - _AH_!" Raiden dug his nails into Vamp's back, his eyes desperately pleading up at Vamp. "Oh my god-Vamp _please_ , it feels- _it feels so good_ , holy shit- _VAMP!_ "  Raiden held onto him for dear life, riding out his orgasm. He whimpered and shook, feeling cum shoot out and drip down his stomach.

Vamp was completely overwhelmed. Raiden's words and his insides clenching desperately around him, made Vamp fuck into him erratically. As he started to feel his own orgasm build, he heard a soft request whispered into his ear.

"Could you cum in my mouth?"

Vamp moaned at such a request, thrusting into Raiden's ass one more time before pulling out.

"As you wish... my Queen..." Raiden noted that Vamp finally sounded out of breath, turned on and needing release. Raiden sat himself up against the railings near the pool of water, ignoring the cold bite of metal on his back. Vamp hoisted himself up and grabbed the railing to keep his balance. He stroked his cock a few times before pressing the head to Raiden's lips.

Raiden opened his mouth and let Vamp's cock slide in. He never really had issues with his gag reflex so he was interested in seeing how far he could take it. So far so good. Vamp on the other hand, was trying to keep his composure. He didn't want to just face fuck Raiden-

His inner struggle was interrupted by Raiden forcing his mouth further down. Vamp groaned loudly and let himself thrust once, testing the waters. Raiden felt more resistance in his throat than anything, the further it went he did have the urge to gag, but he could deal with it. He felt a surge of confidence and bobbed his head up and down Vamp's cock. He didn't know too much about sucking dick from experience so he copied what he remembered from Rose doing it to him, to his dismay, he hadn't thought about the repercussions this would have on his relationship. He had already been fucked in the ass, and had offered up his mouth, there was no going back at this point.

He began swirling his tongue and sucking softly on the tip of Vamp's cock whenever he bobbed upwards, the sounds it would force out of Vamp were delicious to his ears. His jaw was beginning to get sore, and he looked up at Vamp with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so proud of you-" Vamp grabbed Raiden's head and begin to pump in and out of his wet mouth, "-look at how worked up you've made me..." Vamp couldn't help but gasp out his words as he fucked Raiden's face in earnest. Spit and tears dribbled down Raiden's face and neck. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on not throwing up from the abuse his throat was taking.

"Oh my, you're so-" Vamp thrusted deeply one last time, "- _beautiful_ , Raiden-" Vamp moaned louder than he had before, and held Raiden's face on his cock during his orgasm. Semen forced its way down Raiden's throat and up into his mouth. There was so much that it threatened to drop out, but he swallowed as much as he could. Vamp finally let Raiden's head go and he staggered backwards. Raiden fell over onto the ground and coughed up excess cum, trying to breathe in lungfuls of air. The cold floor provided comfort to his burning face.

Raiden began to doze off, his mind and body sated, yet burnt out. Vamp quickly began to clean himself and Raiden up to the best of his abilities. They still had important roles to play, and he didn't want to kill him anymore.

After Vamp was able to put the skull suit back on Raiden, he kneeled down close to his face. He brushed his soft, pretty hair away from his ear and whispered: "Don't forget what you gave up to me. When the time comes, I'll be back for you." He gave Raiden one last gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good bye and good luck, _my Queen_."

 

* * *

 

 

Raiden didn't wake up until the codec blared in his ear. _What the fuck did he get himself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in bed with no sleep and without stopping. I edited it before posting, but it still might be a bit weird. The characters are both a bit out of character, but I just wanted them to fuck as soon as possible.


End file.
